ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Voiceball 10 And The iTrix
is a stand alone movie by Ahmad. Theme Song Almost everything is the same as Ben 10 Ultimate Alien Intro. But, instead of Ben's aliens, there will b all 50 aliens of Voiceball. The Scenes will show parts of the Movie. And at the End of the Theme Song, The Poster at the top pf the page will be shown. Plot Hey, I'm Voiceball, an ordinary Sonorosian, but not really ordinary. Our story starts one day... I was flying to school, singing. I had my earphones, listening to the same song on my iPod. Voice: Heya, Voiceball!! Quiet! I want to sleep! It was our neighbor, Mr. Soundson. Me: Chill out, man. I sonic-screamed at his window, breaking it, and flew as fast as I could. After school, I went to the music store, as usual. Me: Hey, Sonny! Got aything new? Sonny is the storekeeper and a close friend. He is older than me, but I still think of him as a big bro. Sonny: I got 2 new CDs. Oh, and a person sold me this iPhone. After, he left, he was killed. Me: Wow! Why? Sonny: Maybe he was chased and sold it as the last thing he has. Me: How much do you want for that thing? Sonny: I dunno. It is different than any other iPhone. But since he didn't tell me the price, I will sell it for the price of a regular iPhone. Me: Well, if you say so. I handed him the cash, took the iPhone and flew away. I saw the intergalactic peace symbol on it. I pressed the symbol, and an icon appeared. Voice: iTrix Activated. Click the sides to navigate. I clicked a side, and the icon changed. Me: Well, okay. I tried to click the icon, thinking it will turn off the symbol. But, to my surprise, a flash covered my sight. I found myself in a weird world. All I done was crouching. Then I stood up. I grew wings, I grew eye stalks and a tail and turned green. My eyes disapeared. Instead of screaming, I found myself shouting: Me: Echo Fly! I looked at my hands in surprise. I quickly flew to the sky. I tried to sonic scream, but long with the sound, goo got out!!! I screamed out loud! Me: I wish this never happened!!!! Suddenly, I turned white, I lost the eye stalks, regained my eyes. I lost the wings and the tail. I found myself normal. I looked at the iPhone. I flew back to the Sonny. Me: Take your stupid iPhone away from me! Sonny grabbed it and pulled it. Sonny: Why? Me: look! I clicked on the symbol. an Icon appeared. I was about to click the icon, but suddenly: Sonny: Duck!!!! Sonny pushed me out of the way and a missile lands there, making an explosion, sending us flying. We saw a small ship (my size) hovering and shooting missiles and lasers. Me: That's it! I ran towards the ship and clicked the symbol. The scene seemed to pause, I grew muscles, another set of arms, and my eyes duplicated. A symbol appeared on my shoulder. Me: Echo Arms!! I punched the ship, sonic clapped and kicked it. It somehow resisted and shot a missile at me. I was shocked! The symbol flew towards me and sent me flying from the explosion. I fell to the ground and made a crater. I stood up. I howled on all six and bursted myself to the sky as a rocket. Everybody was shocked. I crashed back with all my wieght and sonic Smashed the Ship. I made an even larger crater leaving some pieces from the ship. I stood up and crowds clapped and cheered for me. Me: Thank you, thank you! They threw flowers at me. Later, I was normal. I went home and started charging the iTrix. Sonny came in. Sonny: You should really keep that. Me: Yeah, it's awesome. Sonny: Well. You really need some help. Me: Help? Later, the door of his garage opened, revealing a small ship (at the size of a jeep car). Sonny: The VC Mark 8. Me: Wow! Sonny gave me 4 blasters. I took two and handed him the others. Me: How'd you get the money for these? Sonny: Well... mmm... the people donated money for you because you saved them. I got so angry that I clicked the symbol. Meanwhile, an alarm went off. Galvan: Master Zenon. We found a signal. Back to us, a giant robot attacked us. Sonny: Mm... Now!? I clicked the icon. In a burst of flash, I went back to that weird world. I crouched then stood. Diamonds grew on my body parts. Me: Diamond Echo!! I used the same technique of Diamondhead in And Then There Were 10. I soon defeated the robot. Back to the Galvans and Zenon, the Galvanic Mechamorph, The Galvanic Mechamorph smashed the table. Zenon: Ahhh! He is using the iTrix! I want to retrieve what I made!! Send the trump card! Back to us, I was normal with Sonny eating pizza. Suddenly, a criminal stole a car and went off. Sonny looked at me. I ran to the bathroom and transformed. Rock grew on me, then, it went on fire. Me: Heat Echo! I burst myself with fire and followed the car. I was flying and knocked on the window. The criminal's jaw dropped and he sped. I shot fire backwards running in super speed. I burned a hole in the roof and held onto it. The criminal freaked out and made several U turns running in a circle. I held onto with two hands. Several police cars surrounded him. He got out and flew away. I flew behind him. He was very scared and shot lasers at me. I absorbed the laser and sonic-fire breathed them back at him. He was knocked out and fell like a comet to the ground. Police cars arrived. Me: He's all yours! I turned and flew away. While flying, I reverted back. Suddenly, I felt something and dodged an upcoming Missile. Wieerdly, it was heat-seaking! It followed me. I had to transform. I turned blue, My feet turned into Balls and I got an XLR8 Mask. Me: XLREcho! I used Superspeed to fly. I was running on thin air. I flew under a bridge. The Missile followed. I flew around a Skyscrapper. The Missile followed. I got an idea. So I took a breathe, then went in Full Speed and dived into the water. I transformed. I grew a lure, teeth, and fin. Me: Echo Jaws!!! The Missile followed. It was cooled off and exploded in water. I put my head outside the Water. I was relieved. I ran on the water to the shore. I sat ashore an reverted back. Later: Sonny: Must be the same person. I think it was sent by Galvans. Me: What do they want from me? Sonny pointed at the iTrix. Me: Should I give it back? Sonny: That option is not available for two reasons. One, they already wanted to kill you, so, what makes you so sure that they won't kill you afterwrds and use it for evil? Two, you bought it. You payed. It's yours. Me: You are right. Suddenly, The iTrix glowed. iTrix: Upcoming messages. Zenon: Surrender the iTrix you thief! The Laser destroyer is about to destroy your planet. Surrender it and you won't suffer... Much! (evil laugh) Sonny: Wow. I got up and opened the door. Sonny: What are you gonna do? Me: I will surrender it. If they killed me, I would've sacrificed myself to save this planet. Sonny: If they destroyed it anyway? Me: I already set the iTrix to self destruct. It will be gone for good. Sonny: And the planet. Me: At least we would have saved the world. Sonny: Voiceball, Don't. You can still beat'em. I noded. I ran out to a hall. Me: Zenon! You can take your iTrix back now! A Warship landed beside me. Several Galvans with Hoverboards got out. Galvan: Get in. We entered the Ship. I arrived at a high platform with an Acid Pool around me. Outside the pool, there was land. there stood Zenon. Zenon stood on a Platform. The Platform flew to besidde me. I took out the iTrix. I was gonna give it to Zenon. A Voice in my head talked to me. Voice: Don't. I put the iTrix in Zenon's Hands, then quickly clicked an icon. I transformed. I gained orange fur. I gained a Vulpimancer Mouth and lost my eyes. Me: Echo Mutt!! I hit him with my head and threw him to the Acids. A Platform got him at the last moment. An Opening opened under me. I quickly held on the remaining parts. A Rocket was launched towards me. I held onto it and used it to jump on the wall. I climbed to the roof. The Rocket exploded nearly throwing me off the Roof. Lasers tired to attack me. They actually made an opening to the next level. I waved to Zenon and got in to the next level. I quickly closed the door and locked it. I reverted back. I was relieved. I disabled Self Destruct mode. I duplicated then took the iTrix back from the Clone. Suddenly, A Laser cut an opening under me. I dodged and through the clone. Zenon was happy as my Clone sunk in the Acids. Zenon: Wait, NOOO!!!! The iTrix is destroyed!!!! Meanwhile, I transformed. I got grey and smaller. Me: Echo Matter!!! Zenon: Did you hear that? Robots attaced me. I hid in a Mouse's House. I looked at the Mouse. Me (In the Mouse's Language): Mouse, You need to hide me! Mouse (In it's language): Mmm... Ok. Later, The Robots went back to Zenon. I reverted back and waved to the mouse, then left. Zenon saw me and told them to get more robots. Suddenly, 55 Big Robots approached me. I saw them then transformed. I grew to a large size. Me: Big Echo! I used my arms and legs to punch and kick them, Sonic Screaming, Cosmic Ray firing. suddenly, No more existed. I reverted back. I saw the battery 2%. Me: Oh, Man! More Robots aproached me. I clicked some buttons causing the iTrix to send a wave destroying all the Robots. I was relieved, but the battery went empty. I was going to walk away, but was stopped by Zenon. Zenon: You really thinked you can escape? Zenon blasted me unconscious. I woke up to see Zenon with the iTrix in front of me. Zenon: I charged the iTrix and I will show you your end! I was shocked. Zenon clicked an Icon. He got thiner, he lost his legs to a tail, All the green is replaced with black. He got Ghostfreak Lines but green. Zenon: Ghostgrade!!! I looked at him shocked. He flew and possesed me. Inside me, I began to fight him. I sonic Screamed at his Slime body. Back in the real world. I clicked the iTrix Symbol. In a flash, nothing seemed to happen. The Galvanic Mechamorph Pattern melted from me. Me: Ghost Echo! I tore him. I found a regular Galvan. The Pattern began to regrow on him. I grabbed him and threw him at the controls. I turned the Pattern intangible and sunk it into the ground. Zenon: Since you saw my true form, I activated Self Destruct to this Ship!! (presses a button then jumps in a mouse's Lair) I grabbed him and thrw him in the trash can and closed it. I flew out of the ship. As I planned, I escaped as myself, but the explosion sent me fyling to Sonny's Arms. Sonny: Let me take you home. I took out the iTrix and listened to a song. THE END! Characters *Voiceball *Sonny Villians *Zenon Aliens used By Voiceball *Echo Fly *Echo Arms *Echo Jaws *Echo Matter *Echo Mutt *Big Echo *Heat Echo *Ghost Echo *Diamond Echo *XLREcho By Zenon *Ghostgrade Fan List *'OMNIVERSE' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:11, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Trivia *Voiceball uses all his Aliens. Category:Episodes